Firestorm
by Garion Faldor
Summary: His mind was badly damaged by the psionic horrors known as the Illithids and ever since, his mind has been in turmoil. Alisha and Beowulf spend some time together to rekindle their relationship and try to help heal what was broken. Instead they unleash a firestorm no one could have expected. One shot connected to Utopia Volume 2. MATURE AND GRAPHIC CONTENT!


A/N: This one shot takes place during chapters 41 and 42 of Chronicles of Utopia Volume II.

Firestorm

_The Celadon Forest, west of Woodwych, Nyrond…_

The cool afternoon breeze blew quietly through the branches, making the leaves rustle pleasantly as the sun shone between them, bathing the forest in warm light. Through the woods two figures walked, one of them female and the other a male.

One was human. One was not.

The woman was dressed in practical hunter's garb of brown and forest green, the leather tunic pulled tight around her body, extenuating her curves, the green pants tight against her legs. The creature walking beside her was nearly naked, dressed only in a brown loincloth. Beowulf's golden eyes slowly wandered as he lost himself in the peace. The forest was quiet and even with his vaunted hearing, already enhanced by the Dragon Emperor's technology he could hear nothing but the breeze and the quiet chirping of birds. There was no prey here and no hunters either, only the two of them for at least a half mile in every direction. The air was clean and earthy with no strange or worrisome scents. It was rare for him to be in a place where he had no worries or no responsibilities. The last decade had seen him go from a furtive scavenger barely surviving in this very forest to the brother and trusted guardian of an Emperor strong enough to challenge the gods themselves.

It made his chest swell with pride and awe at the thought even as the dark memories associated with his ascension to that position and all that had happened afterwards swirled about his mind.

Attempting to banish such thoughts he focused on the here and now, enjoying the quiet and relaxing scene. Beside him Alisha slowly walked, her vibrant red hair gleaming in the afternoon sun as her green eyes continued to shift between the trees around them and his face. The last several days had been the most relaxing he'd had in a long while, the two of them hunting for fun and generally just enjoying the lack of responsibility as well as their own company.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She murmured to him thoughtfully.

Beowulf nodded. "It seems like only yesterday I sat before him in these woods when he bestowed my name upon me." Beowulf replied in his raspy voice, respect tinting his every word.

"You respect him so much." She said with gentle amusement. "Every time you speak of him it's with this kind of…quiet awe. I know why obviously but…"

He looked at her curiously as she stopped to look at him.

"You never speak of me in that way." She said her face a bit wistful. "I know it's silly to compare the two of us and it's not fair…"

"He is as near as I can come to touching a god without standing in the presence of the Saint Himself." Beowulf whispered gently. "I love you and would do anything for you. But he…I adore." He explained softly. "If he is a god then I am his most loyal disciple."

Alisha smiled, dimpling her cheeks. "I love it when you speak so glowingly. You should try it more often." She hinted with a teasing look in her eyes.

Catching her meaning Beowulf knelt before her, taking her hand in his own paws. "The beauty of this forest could not compare to the vision of delight I see before me, nor could the sun that shines around us be brighter than your hair and eyes." He said sincerely, gazing up at her. "Your skin is softer than the finest silk and your body more perfect than any others!"

Alisha giggled at the proclamations, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she knelt next to Beowulf and stroked his furry cheek. "You're so sweet." She said with a smile. "Don't stop now."

Beowulf's voice became quietly intense as he gazed into her eyes. "I remember when we first met. Your tongue and mind were as sharp as a blade and time has not dulled that edge. Our sparring from back then still makes me smile…and cringe." He admitted.

Alisha smiled teasingly. "You were such a flasher back then."

Beowulf looked down in embarrassment. A moment later Alisha tiled his chin upward so that their eyes met. "I'm not complaining." She murmured gently. "The first time I saw all of you…Well I was angry and disgusted that you'd dare do something so crude but even then I felt…fascinated."

Beowulf smiled at this. "Never seen one that big before?" He teased gently.

"In all honesty, no." Alisha admitted with a self-depreciating look. "I'd had a few idle suitors in my day but nothing serious and like I told you, Torin was more like a brother to me. Even the incident with that man I told you about that night in my bed, he didn't get the chance to do more than rough me up a bit. So I'd never really seen that part of a man. And when I saw you…"

"It was like forbidden fruit?" He asked softly, his eyes sparkling.

Alisha giggled a bit at this. "Yeah. Kinda. For a while I ignored it but every time you washed or displayed yourself when we went back and forth…I looked forward to it even though I told myself otherwise."

"And then, one day, you found me in your bed." He smiled.

Alisha nodded. "That was the best prank you could have ever pulled." She said softly. "I cared about you before then but I never…I guess I was scared."

"Beowulf was too." He said softly as he unthinkingly switched back into his former coarse mode of speech. "Beowulf wanted noisy bitch more than anything but was scared too. Did not want to drive her away. Did not think Beowulf was good enough for pretty bitch."

"I think we proved that wrong." She whispered as she brought her head closer to his, her hair creating a curtain over the side of her face as she kissed him tenderly. A moment later Alisha took hold of Beowulf's hands, pressing them gently against the sides of her head.

"Don't let go of me." She murmured intently as she gazed into his eyes.

A moment later she began to kiss his muzzle softly, their gazes still linked. A second later he returned the kiss carefully. As she kissed him her hands began to slide across his shoulders and down his back, stroking his fur. Breaking the kiss gently she smiled softly at him.

"Keep looking at me." She murmured, staring into his eyes.

Beowulf nodded silently as her hands slid across his ribs before moving to his chest. Her fingers briefly teased the nubs buried beneath his fur as her fingers slide across his broad chest before moving down to his flat, muscled stomach.

"Keep looking at me." She stated with soft intent, ensuring Beowulf's eyes focused on her own.

One hand moved to his hip, resting against it while the other slid to the edge of his loincloth.

Immediately she felt his body tense with anxiety as his grip on her head began to loosen. Divining his intent her hands flew to her head, holding his paws tightly against her head. "Don't let go!" She insisted quietly, staring at him.

"Alisha…" He began uneasily only to be silenced by another kiss as her hand began to slide down his chest and stomach.

Keeping her gaze focused on his eyes as she kissed him, her one hand began to stroke his face tenderly as her other hand slid down the front of his loincloth. Slipping her hand within it, she wrapped her fingers around his warm sheath.

Breaking the kiss, she whispered as she stroked his face. "Don't let go. Keep looking at me."

His ears wilted slightly at this but he nodded as she began to tease the furry sheath with her fingers. She felt him start to harden as his tip began to emerge from it. Sliding the fur down to the base of him beneath his thick knot, she began to slowly stroke him.

"Look at me." She stated with quiet firmness. "See me."

Beowulf nodded.

Feel this?" She murmured to him, keeping their eyes locked together as her hand squeezed him firmly. "It feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes!" He hissed quietly, his ears perking slightly.

"And who is doing this?" She asked him softly as she stroked his face.

"You are!" He whispered, staring at her.

Smiling at the positive response she continued to stroke him slowly and powerfully, his member becoming rock hard and thick as it pulsed gently under her palm. Kissing him again she kept him focused on the present as her hand began to move faster, her hand sliding behind his head to grip his mane gently. She could hear him begin to pant as the pleasure began to consume him. Stroking his tip she rubbed the liquid that had begun to emerge from it against the sensitive underside of his shaft before stroking faster. His body began to quiver as he quickly reached his peak.

"Howl for me Beowulf!" She hissed intently as she stared at him, her hand stroking him powerfully. "I need to hear you scream for me!"

Beowulf suddenly shut his eyes as his hands gripped her head tightly. A moment later he threw back his head with a mighty yell as his body arched, his hips thrusting furiously. Under her hand his member began to throb as it began to spurt his juices from its tip. Seconds later he collapsed to the ground as he panted heavily. Kneeling in front of him she wiped him clean with her hand. As he watched she gazed at him lustfully, licking part of her hand clean before rubbing the rest of the fluid across her face.

"I am yours!" She stated with a quiet, fierce tone. "And you are mine!"

"I know…" He said quietly.

Hearing the plaintive tone in his voice she grabbed his head and pulled it forward, pressing his nose against her face.

"Smell me!" She ordered him roughly. "What is that smell?"

"My musk." He replied anxiously.

"And what does it mean when a Gnoll's musk is on a female?" She demanded, turning his face so that their gazes locked.

"It means she's his." He whispered.

"Then prove it." She demanded quietly. "Show me I'm yours."

"I…I can't…" He stumbled, looking at her with tortured eyes.

"Let me put it in ways even your muscle brain could understand." She suggested roughly, gripping his mane with one hand as her other darted to his semi-soft member. "I want your huge Gnoll meat inside me and I want you to pound it into me until I scream!" She ordered huskily, squeezing him hard. "Now take me like a Gnoll, damnit!" She commanded, her eyes blazing. "Fuck me!"

She watched as his eyes dilated, his face a conflicting mask of desire and shame. Taking hold of his shoulders, she fell back, pulling him on top of her as she lay on the ground.

"I want you!" She demanded lustfully as she rubbed her body against his, making him hard again.

Unable to contain himself his claws tore at her tight pants, ripping them open and exposing her bare mound. Immediately she spread her legs for him, making her nether lips part as she pressed herself against him again. Positioning himself he tore his loincloth aside before instinctively thrusting his hard member inside her entrance, making her moan happily as he filled her completely, his knot pressing against her.

"Get this tunic off me!" She growled as she thrust her hips hard against him. "I don't care how!"

Panting, his razor-sharp claws tore slashes in the weak points of the soft leather before he tore the garment open down the center, revealing her firm breasts as they heaved with each breath she took. His hands clamped down onto them, her nipples rubbing the center of his palms as he began to thrust frantically against her, slamming his hardness deep inside her each time.

"Fuck yes! Don't stop!" She cried as she slammed her hips against his, increasing the force of each thrust. "Give me all of you!"

Beowulf bared his teeth as he panted with animalistic passion, forcing himself into her as hard and as fast as he was able. Alisha cried out as they writhed together wantonly, their pants and cries echoing throughout the trees. Suddenly Alisha threw her head back and screamed as she bucked hard against her lover. Overcome by the moment Beowulf let out an exultant howl as he arched his back, slamming his knot inside her as they came, their bodies pulsing together for several seconds before he finally flopped forward, lying on top of her as they panted heavily.

Collecting her thoughts quickly she wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping him inside her even though she was aware of the thick knot of flesh keeping him bound to her for the moment.

"This is the way it should be!" She panted in his ear. "I want you more than anything in the world! Tell me who you love the most!" She demanded softly,

He looked into her eyes, his pupils still wild. "You!" He panted. "Only you!"

"Damn straight!" She growled, gripping his mane tightly. "Gnolls want a bitch they can fuck and you're a Gnoll, not a gods-damn pussy! I want a fucking Alpha whose worthy of me! You. Are. That. Alpha!" She panted, squeezing his member tightly with her muscles after each pause. "Now fuck me again damnit!" She commanded roughly, her eyes blazing.

Growling with lust Beowulf pulled himself roughly out of her, his knot having shrunk just enough before he thrust himself into her again, his tip like a battering ram against her insides. Grinning ferally she met his thrusts with her own, her walls squeezing him each time as she gripped his mane tightly in her hands, pulling him hard against her, her breasts rubbing roughly against his chest fur.

"Gods yes!" She growled. "Faster dammit! Make me cum!" She ordered. "You've been holding out on me for too long! This is your penance my love!" She declared harshly.

Suddenly something shifted in Beowulf's mind.

Beowulf slowly blinked several times his eyes becoming unfocused as he slowed and then stopped. Beneath him, Alisha yelled in frustration before glaring at him. "Why did you stop?"

Frowning, his eyes slowly focused on her, his gaze sharp and cold. Puzzled, Alisha stared at him with a mixture of annoyance and confusion as his face slowly becoming darker.

"Noisy bitch thinks she can give Beowulf orders." He murmured quietly, his expression slowly becoming angry. "But noisy bitch said Beowulf is Alpha. If Beowulf is Alpha…" He said dangerously, getting close to Alisha's face. "WHY DOES NOISY BITCH THINK SHE CAN YELL AT ALPHA?!" He yelled furiously, his eyes blazing.

Alisha's body jerked in shock at the yell, her eyes widening in fear as Beowulf pressed himself forcefully against her, holding her down as his hands gripped her wrists, pinning her. His eyes glittered with dark fury and in an instant she realized the dangerous position she was in.

"Bitches never yell at Alpha." He growled, panting quietly as he bared his teeth at her. "Bitches never DEMAND from Alpha! BITCHES DO WHAT THEY ARE TOLD!" He yelled, spittle flying from his mouth.

Frightened at his sudden ferociousness she looked up at him in fear. _This can't be a flashback!_ She thought frantically. _He knows where he is and what's going on! Arianasa never said anything about this, dammit! _"I-I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. "W-what do you want me to do?"

Sneering he sat up and dragged her with him as he sat back on his haunches, his member still stiff and wet. "Clean!" He demanded, pointing at his rod.

Nodding quickly she pressed her lips against his tip, her tongue sliding over his shaft as she took him completely into her mouth. A moment later he cuffed the side of her head before gripping her hair tightly.

"Suck later! Clean now!" He ordered.

Pulling back she swabbed his hot flesh with her tongue, licking every inch of him. _Shit, I have to figure out how to snap him out of this, whatever it is! _She thought frantically.

"Good enough." He growled a few moments later before he flopped onto his back, pulling her along so that she knelt between his legs. "Use breasts!" He ordered, pointing at his pulsing member. "And suck!"

Blinking in surprise at the request she pulled his member against her sternum before mashing her breasts around him. Moving up and down to rub her skin against his she began to suck his tip, her tongue rubbing the sensitive area beneath it.

"Faster!" he demanded, his face scrunched in frustration as he panted. "Make Beowulf cum!"

Alisha quickly redoubled her efforts, rubbing her sensitive orbs against his throbbing member. As his tip began to drip fluid she quickly lapped it up before sucking hard on it, making him hiss in pleasure.

"Uuuhh! So close!" Beowulf growled as he pressed the back of his head against the ground, arching his hips slightly.

Her tongue became like a living thing, swabbing and flicking his tip as she rubbed him frantically until he climaxed with a roar, his shaft pulsing frantically between her breasts like a pounding heart as he filled her mouth with his fluids. Panting he lay against the ground as Alisha dutifully cleaned him once again. Beowulf gazed at her with cool eyes as he watched her move close to him.

"Please, master, why are you so angry with me?" She whined sadly, playing up the role of a weak female. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" He growled heatedly. "Noisy bitch wants worship, have Alpha kiss her feet! Noisy bitch needs to learn her place! Noisy bitch smart, can do magic, but noisy bitch not Alpha! In Gnoll pack, Beowulf is Alpha and Beowulf should be worshipped!" He ranted.

Alisha's eyebrows rose at this, her pride warring internally with her desire to help him. "How do you want me to worship you my Alpha?" She finally asked careful to keep any insult out of her voice.

Beowulf's mouth twisted into a dark smile. "Use mouth on Beowulf all over." He ordered. "Kisses. Licks. Sucks. Say how powerful Beowulf is."

Alisha nodded as she began to kiss his face and neck. Her head moved to his collarbone and down one of his arms as she pressed kisses along his wiry muscles. Taking his hand in hers she kissed the pads on his fingertips before tracing his claws carefully. "Everything about you is…intoxicating." She murmured. "I can see the danger in your eyes, your teeth. You could rip me to shreds with those and kill me in a second with your claws. Truly you are a dangerous and powerful warrior!"

"Bitches always forget that!" He fumed angrily, staring up at the sky. "Why?!"

"What?" She asked, confused.

He glared down at her. "Other bitch forgot too! Mind Flayer bitch was afraid of Beowulf when first there but thought she could make Beowulf tame dog! BEOWULF NOT TAME!" He shouted at her. "BEOWULF ANIMAL!"

Alisha shrank back at the Gnoll's furious tone. _He means Tamara! But how can I…_ Suddenly a flash of inspiration struck her. "Would you like to make her pay for her stupidity my Alpha?" She asked softly, keeping her head bowed.

His eyes widened as he stared at her. "How?!" He demanded.

"I can make her appear with my magic!" She said quickly. "And you can do whatever you wish to her!"

Beowulf blinked in surprise before he nodded furiously and Alisha quickly spun an illusion so that a life-like image of the girl suddenly appeared in front of a nearby tree.

The result was instantaneous as the enraged Gnoll leaped to his feet with a maddened roar, making Alisha's hair stand on end. Running to the image he began to rake at it with his claws, sending bark flying in all directions as he slashed at the image's face and chest.

"BITCH TREAT BEOWULF LIKE PUPPY!" He screamed, slashing at the tree trunk over and over again. "MAKE BEOWULF BETRAY! BEOWULF KILL BITCH! MAKE HER PAY! NO ONE TREAT BEOWULF LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" He swore furiously.

Focusing all her effort into holding the illusion steady against the onslaught, she watched in stunned disbelief as Beowulf screamed his fury over and over as he began to flail his fists against the tree, his powerful arms making the thick trunk shudder with each hit.

"STUPID PACK! STUPID PALADIN! STUPID BITCH! EVERYONE TREAT BEOWULF LIKE DOG! THINK BEOWULF IS WEAK! **BEOWULF NOT WEAK!**" He screamed.

Alisha frantically tweaked the illusion slightly to maintain its realism as she listened to him rant. Spatters of blood and bruises began to appear on the illusion with each hit until the figure was covered in blood. Several minutes later Beowulf slowly sank to his knees, panting heavily. Alisha immediately released the magic, sweating heavily herself as the figure vanished. Making her way over to Beowulf she knelt next to him.

"She's dead my Alpha." Alisha murmured softly. "Watching you kill her was…" She trailed off, unable to find words to describe the display she had witnessed.

Beowulf began to growl deep in his throat before looking over at her, his eyes dilated. "Everyone think Beowulf weak." He hissed. "Noisy bitch think Beowulf weak too." He stated dangerously.

Alisha immediately shook her head. "What are you talking about?" She protested, her insides becoming cold with dread.

But Beowulf merely shook his head furiously, his black gaze pinning her as he turned to face her. "No say you don't know! You do every night! You and Illithids and robed men!"

He growled angrily, his eyes blazing with furious rage. "NOISY BITCH NOT HURT BEOWULF EVER AGAIN!" He cried.

Suddenly he grabbed Alisha by the throat, cutting off her air supply as he pressed her to the ground. Looming over her, his eyes blazed with animalistic fury as he panted, watching her struggle, her hands pulling at his own desperately.

"No fight!" He yelled at her as her face began to turn red. "Lay there and take punishment like Beowulf did! Beowulf is Alpha! Not weak! If he says you die, you die!" He shouted.

Alisha's vision began to swim as her heart pounded in her chest. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she desperately forced herself to not struggle, her body shaking with fear.

"Noisy bitch die for Beowulf!" He declared darkly, his eyes fixed on her.

'_YES'_ She mouthed, unable to speak as tears of misery continued to flow down her face, her vision dimming.

A second before she lost consciousness she felt him release her neck. Blessed air rushed into her lungs as she gasped desperately. As her vision slowly returned she saw him standing over her with a shocked look on his face as she coughed.

"Alisha…" He whimpered in fear before a look of terrible despair came over him.

Spinning around he ran into the trees, crashing through the brush as he went, leaving Alisha to slowly recover her wits. After several moments she slowly got to her feet, rubbing her sore throat. Staring at the spot where he had disappeared, her mind whirled as a gauntlet of emotions swam through her.

"Beowulf!" She tried to yell, only to have a rough raspy call escape from her mouth.

Suddenly in the distance she heard a disconsolate howl. Stumbling forward she began to jog quickly through the brush, focusing on where the sound had come from. Instinctively she called on the nanites in her body to guide her to him. Intelligent programs in the machines quickly locked on to the wireless connection inside the Gnoll's head. Ping and directional calculations flowed back and forth between the two sets of machines as they shared data before a simple green arrow appeared in Alisha's vision, pointing downwards from the tops of the trees to a specific spot. Focusing on it she quickly made her way until she came to a small clearing. Beowulf lay there, curled into a ball and whimpering pitifully as he sobbed. Unwilling to abuse her already rough voice she switched to wireless communication.

~~_Beowulf_…~~ She began hesitantly.

~~_No!_~~ He cried desperately, curling tighter around himself. ~~_Beowulf hurt you! Go away!_~~

~~_Please!~~_ She begged. ~~_Let me help you!~~_

Suddenly a flash of raw images and emotion flooded down the connection. Alisha stumbled back as the agonizing self-loathing and wretchedness she felt coming from him brought her to her knees. Alisha slowly crawled forward, sitting beside the quivering Gnoll. Taking his head, she placed it in her lap, her hand resting gently against his back. Beowulf let out an anguished howl as Alisha held him tightly; a moment later she desperately teleported them away.


End file.
